Waiting for love
by rkfan246
Summary: One Shot:Kaoru is in love with Kenshin. Battousai, Kenshin’s twin brother and Kaoru’s best friend likes Kaoru but doesn’t like to show it. One day Kaoru decides to confess her love but will it be her downfall? If it is will she find love again?BK


Waiting for love

One-shot

* * *

Author: I always wanted to do a One-shot!! Don't worry I'll get back to my other stories! I just want to do this! This fic is Kaoru and Battousai!

Summary: Kaoru is in love with Kenshin. Battousai, Kenshin's twin brother and Kaoru's best friend likes Kaoru but doesn't like to show it. One day Kaoru decides to confess her love but will it be her downfall? If it is will she find love again?

* * *

It was spring, the season of love as people would call it. People would be hugging, kissing, or showing any type of affection. There was one girl who would watch from afar, in hoping she could do the same thing with the boy she loved.

Kaoru Kamiya, your average teenage girl was sitting on the bench, at the park, waiting for the arrival of her best friend. She kept looking at her watch every 2 minutes wondering where her friend was. Kaoru began to doze off, her eyes opening and closing. She then was in a deep sleep, tired from waiting.

Battousai Himura was casually walking toward the park, to meet Kaoru to discuss something important, as she said on the phone. He knew he was late, but he didn't really care, because he knew what she was going to talk about. Kenshin Himura, his brother, twin brother to be exact.

They both have the same looks, well shaped bodies, and fiery red hair; the only differences are their eyes and personality. Battousai would have gold eyes and Kenshin would have violet eyes. As for their personality you can say their ying and yang. Their both opposite in many ways, yet have little things in common.

Battousai then gave a sigh and thought 'Why the hell did I ever became friends with Kaoru?'

Then his inner conscience answered back 'Because she treated you with kindness as no one else would.' Battousai lifted one eyebrow and thought 'Pffft that's a stupid reason! Who asked you anyway?!'

Battousai finally made his destination and looked around to see Kaoru sleeping on the bench. 'Wow I guess I was later then I thought.' Battousai then had an evil grin spread across his face. Children around began to scream and hide at the sight. Battousai gave a slight cough at what he saw the children did.

Kaoru was beginning to wake up opening her eyes slowly. Then suddenly one hand covered her mouth tightly. "Listen lady if you want to live then give me all your money," said a low voice. Kaoru felt something press against the side of her head. 'Oh my gosh! It's a gun!' Kaoru thought as she began to struggle fiercely. Kaoru then heard a low chuckle that sounded quite familiar. 'Aw hell no!'

Kaoru was suddenly released from his grasp and turned around and stared at him angrily. Battousai felt like a hole was formed on his head from the way she was staring. "Kaoru look, it was just a joke, you don't have to get all mad, beside it's a squirt gun," Battousai said as he squirted her.

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore and started to walk toward Battousai. Battousai knew he was gonna get it by the look on her face, so there was no point in running.

WHACK

SMACK

CRACK

[AN: I like rhyming things!]

A huge lump was formed on top on Battousai's head. "Stupid girl! Can't you take a joke!" yelled Battousai. "It's your fault for scaring half to death and getting me wet!" Kaoru shouted back. "Whatever, what was it that you needed to tell me?" asked Battousai. "Oh yeah, I um decided to tell Kenshin how I really feel about him, but I don't know how to say it to him," said Kaoru.

When Battousai heard this he felt a throbbing pain in his chest. His face showed no reaction when Kaoru said it, but inside he was deeply hurt. 'Why do you love him? Why can't you love me? What do you see in him that you don't see in me?' thought Battousai as he ignored Kaoru.

"So that's why I need you to help me approach this situation," said Kaoru. Battousai stared at her intently. Kaoru saw what he did, she began to blush.

"What are you staring at?" asked Kaoru. Battousai didn't answer her question, he just looked away. "Battousai are you okay?" asked Kaoru. "You can practice on me Kaoru," said Battousai.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kaoru a little confused. "Stupid, I mean you can practice saying I love you to me. I look like him don't I? So you can pretend that I'm him." explained Battousai. "I guess that can work, but you have to act like him." said Kaoru. Battousai just shrugged.

Kaoru gave a deep breath and said "Kenshin I've been meaning to say something to you, it's that I-I lo-love you!" Battousai felt his heart leap, but he knew it wasn't for him but for his brother. "Yuck! I hate you!" said Battousai. Kaoru began to weep and said "It's like Kenshin really said it!" Battousai never knew she would take his joke seriously, but when it came to love it is serious. "Sorry Kaoru, it was a joke, I'll be more serious this time," said Battousai.

"Okay, Kenshin... I always want to tell you... that I love you!" said Kaoru. Battousai then took her hands and held them tightly. "Kaoru I love you too," Battousai said seriously while looking into her eyes. 'I guess this is the closest way I can tell her that I love her without her knowing that I really do.' Kaoru note the seriousness in Battousai's voice. 'Wow it's like he really means it, no that's silly he's just acting...right?' Kaoru notice that she was blushing and took her hands out of Battousai grasp. Battousai was kind of disappointed by what she did; he liked the warmth or her hands. Kaoru heart was pounding really fast, however she was able to regain her composure.

"Thanks Battousai...for all your help, I really appreciated, I couldn't ask for a better friend," Kaoru said as she smiled. "Your welcome is there anything else you need?" asked Battousai not returning her smile. "Well can you ask Kenshin to meet me here at 2:00 on Saturday?" asked Kaoru with the sweetest smile. "Fine whatever but you owe me a lot," said Battousai. "I know, I'll make it up to somehow, I have to go home now see ya!" said Kaoru.

Battousai watched as she left. If he wanted her to be happy then he had to give up his own happiness. Battousai ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh. 'The things I do for her, I must really love her.' Battousai thought as he left the park to go home.

Himura's House

Battousai was in front of his door as he put his hands in his pocket to find his keys. When he opened the door he was welcomed with a sweet aroma. 'Kenshin must be making dinner.' The thought of Kenshin made him think of what happened today. Then he saw Kenshin coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Battousai! Did you have fun with your friend Kaoru?" asked Kenshin. Battousai just gave him the cold shoulder. "OrO? Did I do something wrong to upset you?" asked Kenshin. "No, I'm just tired from today," said Battousai half lying. He was tired but mostly heartbroken.

Battousai hesitated to tell Kenshin to meet Kaoru but he had to, he made a promise to Kaoru. "Kenshin I need to tell you something," said Battousai. "What is it that you need to tell me?" asked Kenshin. "Kaoru wants to talk to you at the park on Saturday at 2:00," said Battousai. "OrO? Why would she want to talk to me?" asked Kenshin. "I don't know but just make sure you meet her there," said Battousai with a hint of anger. Kenshin just smiled and nodded.

Saturday

Kaoru was walking toward the park with a grin on her face. She wanted to dress up so she look pretty for Kenshin. She normally wouldn't wear a dress but for Kenshin she would do anything. She had tied her hair up with her favorite ribbon. Kaoru was walking when she saw Kenshin waving his hand.

Kaoru walk toward him and sat next to him on the bench. "My brother said that you wanted to talk to me, is that right?" asked Kenshin smiling. "Yep, there's something I needed to tell you," said Kaoru getting a little nervous.

Battousai was hiding behind a tree watching them. 'Why am I watching them even though I know it hurts me?'

"Well for a long time know I have these feelings for you Kenshin," said Kaoru. Kenshin just looked at her confused. "Kenshin I love you!" shouted Kaoru as she began to blush like crazy. Kenshin smile had dropped, he looked a little sad. Kaoru saw his reaction and waited for the worst. "Kaoru, I like you and all and you are a nice girl, but I only see you as a friend I am truly sorry, I just can't return you feelings," said Kenshin regretfully.

Her eyes widen at the shock of words. Each word had hurt her in every single way that was possible. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes, her body was shaking. Kenshin saw this and put one hand on her shoulder. "I hope we can still be friends Kaoru," said Kenshin. Kaoru kept her head down and was able to talk. "Ye-yeah we ca-can st-still be fri-frien-friends Ken-Kenshi-Kenshin." Kenshin saw how she was struggling with her words and tried to comfort her by hugging her. It was too much for Kaoru, so she took of running leaving her heart with Kenshin which was shattered.

Battousai was shocked at the scene before him. His eyes were burning with hate for his brother. Battousai was mad because Kenshin had hurt his friend, the girl he loved.

Kenshin hung his head low at what he did. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he couldn't return her love. Kenshin then saw someone blocking the sun and looked up. There stood his brother with hatred in his eyes. Kenshin guessed he saw what happened. Without warning Kenshin was on the ground, he was bleeding on the side of his lips.

Kenshin looked up to see his brother about to hit him again. "I'm sorry I guess I did deserve that, but I didn't mean to hurt her," said Kenshin. "I don't want to hear any excuses you bastard! You hurt her! Now you have to deal with the consequences!" shouted Battousai.

Kaoru was walking around the park crying. 'How could I be so stupid?! Someone like him could never love me!' Kaoru's thought was interrupted when she heard Battousai's voice. 'What is he doing here?' Kaoru thought when she heard someone shout. "Hey there are two people fighting each other and they look the same!" 'Oh no! Battousai don't tell me you're fighting Kenshin!' Kaoru thought as she ran back.

Kenshin fell back on the ground again with more wounds than before. Battousai walk toward him again ignoring the people around him. Battousai picked him by the collar and brought him up to eye level. "Why won't you fight back?" asked Battousai. "You're my brother, and I deserve getting hit because I hurt the girl you love!" shouted Kenshin as he tried to get Battousai to let go of him.

Battousai looked confused and asked "How the hell did you know?" Kenshin was suddenly let go and dropped to the ground. "I could see it your eyes, you would do anything for her, even dress like a girl," Kenshin said as he rubbed his sore neck.

Battousai remembered when Kaoru asked him to dress like a girl just to go to an all girls' camp. She was too nervous to go alone so she asked him to go with her. He refused at first, but then somehow agreed to it.

"She can love you," said Kenshin. "She can never love me! Whenever she looks at me, all she'll think of you and how you hurt her!" yelled Battousai. Battousai then heard a loud gasp, and turned to the person who made that sound, it was Kaoru. Kaoru put both her hands on her mouth. She couldn't believe it. How did she not she this?

Kaoru saw how Kenshin was beaten up and ran toward him to see if he was okay. "I'm fine Kaoru, I think its best that both of you talk to each other," said Kenshin. "What about you Kenshin? You look badly hurt!" said Kaoru. "Don't worry I can still walk home, so please just work things out," Kenshin answered back. "Okay, if you're sure," said Kaoru still concerned. Kenshin began to walk home leaving Kaoru and Battousai alone. People around them begin to leave as well.

Both of them walked in silence, neither of them would look at each other. Kaoru was then able to break the ice. "Battousai, how could you hurt your own brother?" Battousai didn't even bother to answer, he just looked at her. "Don't just look at me! Answer me!" Kaoru yelled while tears were sliding down her face. "WHY!" cried Kaoru as she grabbed his shirt. "Because...he hurt you...and I hate people who make you cry," Battousai said simply.

Kaoru looked at him with concern in her eyes, with tears still flowing down her face. "Look at me." Battousai just turned his head away from her. "I said look at me...and tell me if you love me or not," Kaoru stated. Battousai looked at her; he looked deeply into her eyes, as if he was looking into her soul. "I do...I always have...and I'll always will," said Battousai as he took his hand and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I know I can love you all you have to do it wait for me, but if you can't then I'll understand," said Kaoru. "I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes as long as I can be with you," said Battousai as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "But when you look at me will you think of him?" asked Battousai. "No, you may look the same but your two different people to me," said Kaoru as she held him tighter. "I'm glad..." said Battousai. It started to rain, people ran to find shelter, and animals would run to cover themselves. There were two people who stayed the same way for an hour, still embracing one another.

Next Day

"Achooo!!" cried Kaoru and Battousai. Apparently staying in the rain gave them a cold. It might have been bad, but they got to share the pain together.

A year later

"Hey Kaoru! Do you want to come over my house for dinner?" asked Battousai. "Sure! I love too!" Kaoru said eagerly. "My brother going to invite his girlfriend over, is that ok?" asked Battousai. "Sure I'm always up to make a new friend! What's her name?" asked Kaoru. "I think it was Tomoe Yuki something I'm not sure," said Battousai. "I'm glad he found someone like I did and I hope their happy like we are!" said Kaoru. "Your okay with this?" asked Battousai a little confused. "Yeah I am, because I moved on, and I'm happy," said Kaoru as she smiled at her boyfriend. Battousai returned her smile with one of his own and the children didn't run away this time.

* * *

Author: Was it too long? I hope you like it! This idea kind of came to me but I might have read it somewhere. If I did review and tell me and I'll remove this story! I hope I didn't copy anyone's idea. Well review and tell me if you like it or not. I have another idea but it's a one shot. I'll try to finish my other stories before doing another one shot. Bye and review


End file.
